Given the desire to improve profitability and increase the speed and efficiency of table game play in gaming establishments, there is a need to reduce costs through cost savings and replacement costs due to wear and tear on equipment. Furthermore, given the desire to improve profitability and increase the speed and efficiency of game play such as the game of roulette, in gaming establishments, there is a need to increase the number of rounds that may be played with gaming equipment in a selected amount of time, decrease the amount of work performed by human dealers, etc.
For example, there is a need for improved roulette chip sorting devices, which may have the same or similar profile as existing equipment to avoid retrofitting existing gaming tables and that include adjustable positioning structures to permit limited movement of the device adjacent the gaming table surface. Additionally, it may be desirable to develop improved chip sorting devices having reduced production cost, which may improve efficiency, improve reliability, reduce wear on chips and minimize noise to preserve the casino ambience. Furthermore, it may be desirable to develop improved chip sorting devices that are easily customizable to accommodate varying chip sizes. Finally, it may be desirable to develop improved chip sorting devices that are capable of ensuring proper chip orientation in order to improve reliability of the chip sorting devices.